


Noise-Cancelling Roommate - A Papyton Story

by Isnt_That_Just_Jay



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Young Love, papyton, sans and papyrus being good brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_That_Just_Jay/pseuds/Isnt_That_Just_Jay
Summary: Mettaton's roommates are absolutely horrendous. He's tried asking them to be quiet before so he can study or sleep, but still, they blast their Japanese TV shows that, really, he doesn't care about. Even the authorities couldn't do anything about it.One night, Mettaton is restless as usual, and finally decides he's had enough. He takes his pillow and blanket and leaves the dorm room in search of a different room.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Rouxls Kaard & Mettaton (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Noise-Cancelling Roommate - A Papyton Story

.

.

.

Even being in another room, anime blared from the one adjacent to Mettaton's. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his ears and closed his eyes again, trying desperately to drown out the annoying show. All it was was high-pitched speech that he couldn't even understand, along with sound effects that could be louder than the voices. Since this was a Magical Girl Anime, there were a lot of battle scenes. That means a lot of loud sound effects.

Mettaton's fists clenched furiously. Every. Single. Night. No matter how many times he asked them to turn the volume down, they would just turn it up even louder the next night. He growled and threw his hand off his pillow, aggressively snatching his phone from his bedside table. He turned it on to check the time. _2:43 AM._  
  
 _"You have to be kidding me,"_ Mettaton thought angrily. He had an essay the next morning. At this rate, he would never be able to pass it. His professor was VERY strict when it came to his students sleeping in class, or skipping out on essays to sleep. 

Thoughts ran through Mettaton's mind, each one just making him angrier. As he tried to endure them, the background noise of the TV show his roommates were watching grew louder and louder until Mettaton couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it," he said out loud, grabbing his pillow in one hand and scooping his blanket up in the other. He didn't even take his phone with him as he stormed for his bedroom door, reaching for the doorknob carefully so that his blanket wouldn't fall. As soon as he opened the door, the sound got even louder, and he didn't shut his door behind him as he walked through the dorm room and opened the main door, walking out into the hallway.

The door closed by itself behind him, and finally, it was quiet. Mettaton felt tranquil for exactly three minutes as he realized that now he had nowhere to go. He turned around and shook the door handle, dread settling on him as he realized it was locked and he hadn't taken his card with him. There was no way his roommates would hear him, no matter how hard he banged on the door. He turned around again to face the hallway, thinking about anywhere he could sleep for the night. 

He must have stood there for about three minutes thinking as hard as he could before an idea finally popped into his head. There was a boy at school that was known for staying up late and still getting straight A's. Mettaton smiled, relief washing over him. He was so damn glad that he stood looking at the Dorm Numbers for nearly thirty minutes because he could find everyone else's but his. He started walking down the hall towards the number.

* * *

Mettaton sighed. His legs hurt, but he made it. It was a lot farther from his own room than he thought it was, but having a place to sleep peacefully was worth it. He raised his arm up and gave three firm knocks to the door. 

As he waited for a response, anxiety set on him, weighing a ton on his back. What if the boy actually wasn't awake tonight? More importantly, WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE DOING? This popular boy was going to think he was crazy! Yet, Mettaton still stood, his pink and white pajamas standing out in the tan hallway. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mettaton looked up slightly to meet eyes with the boy who he had never actually seen. 

The two men were silent for a while. The boy looked Mettaton up and down, before leaning on the doorframe. "Can I help you?" he asked, a permanent smile on his face. His voice was sweet; not at all matching his appearance. 

_"He's a skeleton monster?"_ Mettaton thought, before shaking it off, squaring his shoulders up. "Um, yes. My roommates won't stop watching their show on full volume. I was, uh... Hoping that I could stay with you tonight? I heard from around campus that you stayed up late and I thought you were the only one that would be awake at this hour."

The skeleton crossed his arms, his smile somehow getting wider. "Oh, of course! I don't have roommates, so I'd appreciate the company! You might have to sleep on the sofa, though. I hope you're alright with that," he said, stepping out of the way so that Mettaton could enter.

"Thank you so, so much," Mettaton said, walking in and stopping shortly after, turning around so he could talk with the skeleton. "My name is Mettaton. I study fashion. You?"

The skeleton pushed the door shut with his back, leaning against it. "I'm Papyrus. I sculpt," he responded. He shook his head slightly. "Don't the fashion kids have an essay tomorrow? Jeez, alright, bedtime," he said, pushing himself off the door and pushing Mettaton towards one of the rooms, which consisted of a sofa, a TV, a coffee table, and a couple of lamps.

Papyrus let go of Mettaton when he realized how ugly even he thought his terrible excuse of a living room was. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. It's not much," he said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. 

Mettaton, however, was looking around already. "I like it! All the colors blend together so nicely! It feels like a hotel room," he said cheerfully, throwing his pillow and blanket on the small couch and sitting on it, next to his belongings. "I like how you turned your other room into a living room because you don't have a roommate."

Suddenly, Papyrus liked his makeshift living room a little better. "...wow, thank you." He flinched suddenly, realizing again that Mettaton had an essay the next morning. "Oh, shoot, you should get some sleep now. I really want to hang out tomorrow after you're done, though! I have to leave early tomorrow morning, but I'll leave my number on the counter for you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds... Nice," Mettaton replied, a little flustered that someone actually wanted to hang out with him. Nobody really did, other than his roommates and a few people that he didn't have any interest in. But he liked Papyrus. Maybe this would be fun.


End file.
